Vendedora de Sueños
by Karix7
Summary: Luna Lovegood quiere conseguir un empleo y ha batallado hasta lograrlo. Cuando pensó que esa era la meta, estaba muy equivocada... era sólo el principio del camino... ¿se animan a acompañarla en esta aventura?
1. Joven quinceañera busca empleo

**Holaa...**

**No me tiren tomatazos por favor... pero esto surgió de repente y tuve que hacerlo... Los Fics para mí muchas veces aparecen por una idea que surge en medio del día. Tomo lápiz y papel y el resto... lo ven publicado.**

**En este caso es para doña Tildita, quien desde MSN, blog y otros inventos del cyberespacio siempre acompaña mis noches, como buena vampira que es. Amante de Sirius Black hasta el tuétano, ahora se le ocurrió revivirlo después del velo en su Fic "a orillas de la chimenea"... por Dios... ese macho también me hace babear (voy por un mantel). Sus múltiples oficios, con los que se ha ayudado a costear la vida, me dieron una idea para crear esta historia y ... para mi una forma de volver a las pistas, después de que las musas se fueran a otro lado, junto al remezón académico de la ex - tesis... ojalá no hayan estado muy dormidas... y que haya quedado decente...**

**Son pocos capítulos y prometo actualizar mis otras historias... es que... cuando una historia quiere nacer... ¡Mi misión es ayudarla, aunque sea a costa de las otras!**

**Es un fic pequeño, pero con muucho significado...**

**Las y los dejo con las aventuras de una Lunita en busca de su primer empleo... ya veremos que hará para conseguirlo... y cómo mantenerlo...**

**Un beso a mis PPC... alias... h t t p : / / peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com**

**Pasen a vernos... ah... y sí, estrené blog personal... está en mi profile...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Joven Quinceañera solicita Empleo...**

- _Papá, quiero trabajar este verano_ - dijo Luna a su progenitor que se encontraba absorto en el material previo a la edición aniversario del Quisquilloso.

- _Luna no tienes por qué trabajar, tienes todo aquí en casa_ - su padre fue elevando la voz poco a poco, pues se negaba a que su pequeña rubia saliera a exponerse al mundo laboral antes de tiempo - _sólo tienes 15 años, ¿para qué?_

_- Es una idea que he tenido hace tiempo, es hora de que salga a conocer el mundo real_ - Luna lo mira tranquilamente y suena tan segura que su padre se queda sin palabras, con los documentos casi a punto de caer al piso - _¿no crees? así podré conocer nuevas personas y aprender algo nuevo... no sólo lo del colegio, además será por poco tiempo... no pienses que dejaré todo por unos cuantos galeones. Además que en mis ratos libres seguiré investigando la nueva variedad de Xhandirs que me mostraste el otro día, son preciosos... esos colores... de verdad me encantaría pode estudiarlos mejor... puedo compatibilizar mis hobbies con el trabajo en este verano._

Era la misma Luna de extravagante vestimenta, aretes de rábano y eterna investigadora de criaturas mágicas. Sus ojos tienen un brillo que refleja toda la emoción de quien va a emprender una fabulosa aventura. Necesitaba explicarle a su padre que esto no era por el dinero, sino para tener un poco de libertad en medio de ese mundo protegido en que era mantenida. Que mejor que un trabajo, donde se pusieran a prueba sus capacidades y habilidades, no como en Hogwarts donde las calificaciones eran el fruto de su desempeño, aquí la verdadera prueba sería su jornada laboral y una paga como la recompensa al esfuerzo realizado. Después de tres horas debatiendo con él, obtuvo el permiso y, aunque su padre quisiera contratarla en el periódico del cual era dueño, le fue imposible ante el _"Huracán Luna"_.

Xenophilius Lovegood fue testigo de la firme convicción de la rubia, quien manifestó que era su deber ir en búsqueda de empleo y sin siquiera llevar recomendación alguna. Apenas dio su consentimiento, se retiró a dormir cansado y abatido al no poder hacer frente a su propia hija de quince años, quien al terminar la épica contienda verbal lo hizo firmar el permiso requerido por la ley mágica para trabajadores menores de edad, para evitar posibles arrepentimientos, sobre todo ante los ataques sobreprotectores para con ella, su única y muy querida Luna. La única condición que estableció es que él personalmente la dejaría en el trabajo y la recogería diariamente, considerando si fuese necesario proveerle traslados a donde fuese enviada por sus Jefes, como una sutil forma de protegerla aunque fuese en relación al transporte... la única manera...

A la mañana siguiente y provista de su mejor túnica, una púrpura con mariposas encantadas en los bordes (según ella la más sobria y elegante), partió temprano a buscar empleo. Fue a diferentes lugares, gracias a la sección de _El Profeta_ donde se daba a conocer la oferta laboral semanal. Pasó a restaurantes y una infinidad de tiendas, donde no obtuvo la acogida esperada. Más bien fue recibida con miradas extrañadas ante su "colorida" vestimenta y su aturdidora labia. Un _"le enviaremos lechuza con la respuesta",_ por parte de todos y cada uno de sus potenciales empleadores, coronó un día completo de caminatas y entrevistas en el Londres mágico, dejándola exhausta y lista para dormir por varios días.

Una semana después, esa frase que sembró esperanzas en su corazón no fueron más que la unión de palabras para dejar tranquilos a los postulantes. Ninguna lechuza llegó y su padre juró que no tenía nada que ver con eso, ya que pensó que quizás algo tenía que ver, por lo que decidió ella misma enviar mensajes a todos los sitios. A como diera lugar quería saber que había pasado con el resultado de sus entrevistas.

_"Lo sentimos, los postulantes escogidos para el empleo, ya han sido contratados. Si gusta puede nuevamente acercarse a nuestro local apenas se encuentren cupos disponibles para una segunda entrevista" _

Luna Lovegood se sintió aplastada y con el orgullo herido. Ella iba a conseguir un empleo como diera lugar y para ello ya no se valdría de los anuncios del Profeta, sino de los que viese puestos fuera de las tiendas, como una segunda estrategia a su meta. El Callejón Diagon fue el elegido para comenzar su búsqueda número dos y esperaba encontrar algo, aunque fuera recoger las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en algún restaurant antes de llegar a casa con las manos vacías nuevamente... era su batalla personal y no perdería.

Al parecer Merlín, Cirse y cuanta deidad mágica existiese se habían aliado en su contra, porque de los pocos avisos que vio en ventanales, en ninguno obtuvo respuesta favorable. Maldijo en voz baja por su mala suerte, hasta que se topó con un pequeño aviso en una desgastada bodega. Un_ "Se solicitan vendedores" _hizo que sus ojos brillaran nuevamente y entrara para esta vez obtener la tan ansiada respuesta favorable: _"está contratada"._

La añosa bodega la hizo desistir en un principio. Miles de libros estaban ordenados en estanterías, que al menor temblor podían aplastarla irremediablemente. Por obra de la magia cada vez que un libro iba a caer, era devuelto a su sitio, pero aún así para la rubia era estar en una amenaza constante. Tocó el timbre del mostrador varias veces, hasta que apareció desde un pasillo, cubierto de polvo y ajustándose las gafas, el dueño del lugar. Era un anciano de edad incalculable, de larga barba y cabellera recortada, que vestía una vieja túnica negra y cubría su cabeza con una gorra de lana. Para la rubia era como una versión de Dumbledore en el trabajo de Madame Pince. Podía leerse en un primoroso prendedor verde oscuro, el nombre de _"Michael Clayton: Dueño"_

- Buenos tardes, soy Luna Lovegood y vine por el empleo que anuncia en su ventana - dijo muy lentamente, no fuera a cometer nuevamente el error de disparar una presentación con sus pretensiones laborales. Ahora iba ha hablar despacio y calmadamente, demostrando a la vez toda la seguridad del mundo.

_- ¿Aviso?... ¡Por Merlín, que olvidadizo soy!... ese aviso lo publiqué hace tres meses_ - dijo sorprendido ante una rubia de estrambótica vestimenta y confiado hablar -_ nunca nadie apareció, excepto un loco que pensó que podría alfabetizar todos los libros para crear una especie de índice en runas antiguas. ¿Estás segura de que quieres trabajar para mí?_

- _Claro, quiero trabajar y Ud. Señor Clayton ofrece empleo, así que vine a verlo_ - Luna lo miraba tranquilamente y calculando cada una de sus frases - _a veces han dicho que soy demasiado despistada, pero verá que puedo realizar bien mi trabajo, incluso puedo ayudarlo si hay algún tipo de plaga... como la de los Tins que pueden incluso destruir los libros que cuentan historias de misterio._

- _¿Tins?... ejem... niña, perdón Señorita Lovegood, creo que primero debo decirle que este empleo no es nada de fácil -_ le dice el anciano mientras sacude su empolvado gorro y lo vuelve a acomodar en su cabeza, al parecer está sorprendido con el interés de la rubia, pero además un poco desconcertado ante la extraña plaga mencionada - _tendrás que viajar por todo un sector que yo te asigne y ofrecer mi mercancía puerta a puerta. No es necesario que ayude en la limpieza y desinfección del lugar, para eso estoy yo, pero agradezco su ofrecimiento... ni siquiera sabía que podía existir esos animales ¿de donde los conoce?_

_- ¿Dice que tengo que vender libros a domicilio?_ - dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y emocionada hasta la médula, olvidando la pregunta acerca de los Tins... no lo podía creer ¡Sería una vendedora itinerante! y si ya existían consejeras de belleza, que vendían productos a domicilio... ella tendría un puesto mejor, ya que sería una especie de... "Promotora de Cultura", es decir, un trabajo mucho más interesante que explicar los beneficios de una poción embellecedora. Podría mostrar facetas nunca antes explotadas por ella misma... - _no hay problema señor, creo que seré la mejor vendedora que ha tenido nunca... se lo prometo._

_- ¿Tú crees? te veo tan pequeña y muy joven, quizás deberías buscar algo más seguro para alguien como tú _- el anciano parecía que volvería a quebrar la frágil esperanza que aún conservaba.

_- Claro que lo creo, es más... lo afirmo_ - Luna parecía irradiar entusiasmo para obtener el empleo, se le veía feliz y ni siquiera había preguntado cuanto le pagarían... había encontrado algo interesante y no se dejaría vencer...

Fue tanto así, que aquel viejo no tuvo más remedio que decir aquella frase que Luna había esperado tanto:

_- __Estás contratada, mañana te espero a las 8 A.M y te explicaré todo mucho con lujo de detalles. Por mientras..._ - Un toque de varita y y aparecio en el mostrador un prendedor similar al que portaba el hombre con la leyenda: "Señorita Luna Lovegood, Vendedora Itinerante" - _y Bienvenida a "Viajes Literarios"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Luna Lovegood ahora es una vendedora itinerante de Libros... ¿podrá vender alguno?_

_¿Descubrirá algún otro tipo de plaga que pueda afectar a los libros? ¿Quizás alguno que ataque las novelas rosa?_

_Hagan sus apuestas y no le tengan miedo al Go... no lo aporree que mi amiga arrayán me mata, pero... deje su rr... alegra el día... y conste que no obligo... sólo sugiero..._

_Abrazos desde mi helada y madrugada Viña del Mar..._


	2. De Coloridas Puertas

**Nuevamente en un arrebato madrugador, esta niña hizo que me sentara a escribir… si quieren enviar tomatazos, ojalá no muy maduros para la ensalada de mi familia… es bueno para el ahorro en comestibles…**

**Mis agradecimientos a: Tildita (Es tu historia, ojalá la disfrutes), Jos Black, Ginna Isabella Riddle, Fionita, Ember y Mad… **¡Abrazotes para todas!

**Disclaimer: **Luna Lovegood no es mía, pero la invité a participar de mi fic... como también uno que otro personaje de la Rowling...

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**Capítulo 2: De puertas coloridas o ... a portazos se aprende...**

Es mi primer día de trabajo y me duelen los pies a más no poder. Como tengo 15 años no puedo aparecerme, así que caminaré por todo el sector en que me toca venta.

El Señor Clayton me entregó ayer una caja pequeña, que contiene un stock con ejemplares de toda la colección de "Viajes Literarios". A un toque de varita ésta se abre y despliega el catálogo, donde el cliente puede pedir lo que quiera, luego paga y el servicio está completo. Mis traslados están coordinados entre mi padre y el Jefe, no preocupándome por mi seguridad entre el trabajo y la zona asignada del día. Cada día sería diferente, cualquier parte de la Inglaterra Mágica, es sencillamente perfecto… ¡Luna Lovegood Viajera Literaria!

Cuando salí de la tienda, para tomar el traslador con mi padre, sentía que tenía el estómago lleno de Raffles, esas pequeñas criaturas aladas que siempre andan por millones en los bosques. Imagínense la sensación de esos vuelos en tan apretado espacio… uy… si tuve que respirar varias veces, comenzar es difícil dicen… pero no imposible digo yo.

Tuve que abandonar mis aretes de rábano y cambiarlos por unas perlas que el mismo Señor Clayton me prestó, no piensen mal... son de su esposa, quien gentilmente los cedió por unos días. Quería que demostrara más seriedad, pero no creo que la madurez se vea por un par de aretes, entonces varias de las que me esconden mis cosas en Hogwarts serían un ejemplo de sabiduría, a juzgar por la cantidad de perlas que ocupan. Habrá que obedecer al Jefe, aunque para mí sea un detalle sin sentido. Además tuve que guardar mi varita en el bolsillo, porque podría causar mala impresión si la usaba en mi oreja… eso sí lo acepto… es que es divertido desafiarme a ver cuanto tiempo demora en caerse, para lo cual ya empleo trucos bastante ingeniosos no-mágicos para que eso no suceda en horas. Son pequeños sacrificios a cambio de un poco de acción en el mundo real, fuera de casa y Hogwarts.

Papá me dejó en el sector asignado del día, debiendo regresar a las 6 al lugar donde había llegado en la mañana para ir a casa. Era una zona residencial con bellas y coloridas casas de un piso, pareciendo que recorría un arcoíris ordenado en forma de calles, con tonos desde el más intenso rojo a un deslavado blanco. Tan nerviosa iba que cuando llegué a mi primera casa, fui recibida con una cara de espanto y un posterior portazo… ¿por qué? estaba hecha un tomate y al tratar de mostrar el catálogo creo que murmuré algo y en vez de salir el catálogo… inmediatamente salió una nube negra con la imagen de un dementor. Sí, tal cual, es que olvidé que cada uno de los libros del catálogo viene con una imagen que se muestra previo a un resumen… y en ese caso… ejem… activé el segundo libro del catálogo: "Dementores en París", una novela de terror que provocó el espanto de mi primer posible cliente.

Me senté al borde de la acera, luego de llamar nuevamente a la puerta para disculparme ante el pobre anciano que me había recibido, y pensé en respirar profundo antes de seguir mi camino, agradeciendo a Merlín que el pobre no me acusara a las autoridades por asustarlo. No podía vencerme una malvada plaga de Raffles estomacales, para eso era lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder realizar una venta.

_¡Ese sombrero no se había equivocado cuando me envió a Ravenclaw!_

Armé un discurso y nuevamente comencé mi trabajo, esta vez aparentando la mayor calma y seguridad. Pasaron unas dos horas antes de nuevamente sentarme en la acera… por más que ofrecía mi mercancía, parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que llevaba y en más de una ocasión tuve que evitar una fractura nasal, provocada por portazos a la misma velocidad que una Snitch en medio de un juego.

No pude dejar de preguntarme… ¿Cuándo cierran la puerta de golpe se produce algún tipo de satisfacción? A juzgar por los estilos de portazos, parece que sí. Mientras con más impulso se realice, el cuerpo se estira y provoca una sensación de relajo, tal cual la que dejan los Plims, que entran en los sueños de los tristes, estimulando el descanso del cuerpo. Pero me parece raro, porque en ese caso todo el mundo andaría dando portazos, y sería un dolor de cabeza vivir en una casa en que todo el mundo, a causa de la tensión se pusiera a cerrar con violencia cada puerta de la casa.

Quizás cada lanzamiento de esas coloridas puertas, debe deberse a mostrar cual es el rechazo que se tiene a mi visita. Mientras más formidable, me parece que es más fuerte el rechazo y eso yo no lo quiero… cada puerta que me parecía hermosa por su color y los detalles propios del dueño del lugar, se convertían en algo triste cuando los veía casi a centímetros de mi cara, en ese movimiento de golpe.

Hoy no volveré a casa sin vender, ya verán… apenas son las 12 del día. Aunque termine comiendo un par de muffins, esos que siempre escondo en mi bolso, y como que mi nombre es Luna haré algo al respecto. Es insólito que ni siquiera me den una oportunidad, porque si lo hicieran se darían cuenta de lo entretenido que son lo libros que tengo que vender.

Ayer por la noche, cuando me llevé la caja a mi casa, para entrenar el hechizo de apertura y exhibición, pude hojear algunos y realmente eran preciosos. ¡Se están perdiendo de mucho! y realmente no sé como hacer para motivarlos… esto ya no es una forma de salir al mundo real… esto se ha convertido en un desafío…

Aunque se diga que soy una despistada y siempre me molesten por mi vestuario, yo sí que tengo un potencial del porte de Hogwarts. No me gusta eso de los juicios en base a las apariencias. Como dije, si las capacidades se midieran así, creo que muchos personajes destacados jamás podrían haber tenido su oportunidad. Aunque es la venta de libros y no un cupo para la Academia de Aurores, es una pequeña muestra de cómo romper los prejuicios y convocar al entendimiento.

Ya van a ver… he perdido una pequeña batalla, pero no la guerra y a las seis de la tarde vence el plazo…

**¡Aunque sea un libro!**

**Es el primer paso para convertirme en una vendedora excepcional y tengo como hacerlo… ¡manos a la obra!**

**Esta historia continuará…**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**¿Luna en plan de guerra? ¿Qué se le ocurrirá ahora?**

**Esperemos que no aparezca con un Zoológico Mágico**

**Le tengo fe a la pequeña bruja**

**¡Saludos y Nos vemos!**


	3. Un Pequeño Milagro

**Disclaimer: **La Rowling se hizo millonaria con estos personajes, yo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos...

_**No está demás... Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

**¡Hola!**

**He vuelto con la pequeña Lunita Vendedora, acompañándola en su viaje hacia la venta del tan preciado libro...**

**Este capítulo es especialmente dedicado para una pequeña Ferucha… alias Mad Aristocrat… porque en un día nublado siempre aparece un rayo de sol.**

**Los invito a pasar por el blog que tenemos con mis queridas PPC... peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com (todo junto obviamente) donde tenemos desafíos y una propuesta muy especial... ¡pijamada online!**

**O quizás quieran dejarme saludos en el mío... veintisiempreyque . blogspot . com ...**

**Besos desde Viña del Mar**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_Un Pequeño Milagro..._**

"Soy un desastre, soy un desastre" se repetía mentalmente Luna Lovegood, sentada en la acera de una calle que hace poco había recorrido. No sabía si reír o llorar a gritos por su estupidez. Se había prometido que vendería un libro y lo había hecho, pero de la manera más idiota del mundo. Se había concentrado en la meta, haciendo una nueva revisión del material y la forma en que iba a presentarlo, escogiendo cada una de las palabras que diría... tal como un pequeño discurso de presentación. Esta vez iba a ser distinto y para ello contaba con los intentos anteriores como ensayos para la graaan meta del día: Un Libro vendido antes de las seis de la tarde.

Se arregló la ropa y partió en dirección a una casa, cercana a la de su último fracaso. Le recibió un hombre muy amable quien la hizo pasar y que escuchó pacientemente a Luna y el catálogo mágico, invitándola a pasar a su casa. No sólo contó con la presencia del dueño de casa, sino también de toda su familia, entre las que se encontraban dos pequeñas muy parecidas a Luna, quienes la miraban atentamente en todo momento. Estaba muy divertida hablando del catálogo y la variedad, junto a algunas sorpresas que se esperaban para la siguiente temporada de venta. La casa parecía una biblioteca de pared a pared, incluso sospecha que hasta el baño cuenta con su propio sector para libros. "Es más divertido que mirar la puerta" piensa de pronto, mientras se sonreía por pensar aquella barbaridad.

La charla no acabó luego de venderle a la familia una colección de cuentos infantiles, empastada en tonos verdes. Se sentía muy cómoda con esa familia que después terminó por darle un tour por toda esa maravillosa casa, la fantasía de un ratón de biblioteca. Por fin había realizado una venta y eso la ponía muy contenta, pero no presupuestó que luego de ese viaje todo se iría a pique. Su amable anfitrión era también un vendedor, pero de literatura sobre..._ ¡CRIATURAS MÁGICAS!_

La pobre Luna no podía dejar de sentirse en el paraíso, porque cada uno de los libros era sencillamente espectacular, ya sea en contenido como en apariencia. Su padre, si hubiese estado en ese momento con ella, habría hipotecado hasta "El Quisquilloso" para comprar todo lo que ahí se ofrecía. No sólo contaba con volúmenes exclusivos y carísimos, que alguna vez había visto en los catálogos que constantemente le llegaban a su casa, a su vez contaba con una red de pedidos hacia otras editoriales de todo el mundo. La emoción era demasiado fuerte y la arrastró hacia la compra compulsiva, dando cuenta de los ahorros que llevaba consigo. Agradeció infinitamente el ser menor de edad para usar la _tarjeta Masterwizard_, porque ahí habría terminado endeudada de por vida.

"¡Maldiiita sea mi manía por andar con todo mi dinero!" se repetía mentalmente, media hora después de su debacle económica. Estaba sentada en la acera unas calles más allá, rodeada de bolsas de libros y con el semblante parecido a un condenado a recibir el beso del dementor. Al parecer una nubecita negra la acompañaba y se empecinaba en lloverle encima, acompañando el diluvio con unos cuantos truenos y relámpagos.

Recordó uno de sus viajes a un cine muggle en compañía de sus padres, donde vio una película de extrañas y adorables criaturas que hacían un desastre en la ciudad. Una era distinta a las demás por ser buena, convirtiéndose en el objeto de las burlas. Cuando se propone vencerlas, lo hace como todo un héroe. Provisto de una cinta roja en la cabeza y un arco, parece tan adorable ese pequeño que dan ganas de besarlo, pero con una determinación que es imposible dejar pasar por alto. Era tan frágil, siendo pisoteado por las malvadas criaturas que lo veían como un debilucho, pero a la vez tan fuerte, lo que le hacía demasiado sentido para su pequeña lucha.

Tenía que hacer algo para mejorar y esta vez debería resultar, porque se lo había prometido… haría que su padre y el Señor Clayton reconocieran sus capacidades. Bueno, mejor no... ella tenía que responderse a sí misma y no demostrar a los demás de que es capaz. Pequeña podrá ser, un poco distraída… pero nunca débil, aunque en estos momentos necesitaba una mano… algo, un pequeño milagro...

- No me digas que Michael te envió a este vecindario, justamente en tu primer día de trabajo – una voz junto a ella la hizo reaccionar y mirar hacia donde provenía – soy Élida, la antigua vendedora de "Viajes Literarios", ¿y tu nombre es? – preguntó suavemente, mientras se acariciaba la prominente barriga de ocho meses que la hacía moverse a duras penas.

- Luna Lovegood, ¿cómo adivinó que era mi primer día de trabajo? – la pequeña rubia la observaba detenidamente, no podía creer que había pedido una mano y se le había aparecido una persona completa – hoy a las ocho de la mañana llegué y no vendía, pero luego me preparé mejor… y fui a esa casa de allá… y me compraron un libro y luego… yo… y se aparece Usted cuando yo pedía un milagro… yo…- dijo entre sollozos, mientras se levantaba y echaba en su bolso mágico las bolsas con libros – no le diga nada al Señor Clayton, por favor.

- Michael siempre te pone aretes de perlas, todo para que aparentes seriedad. Es un buen hombre, pero no enmienda su estilo de "seriedad". Las ventas se hacen con ingenio, no por la apariencia – le sonreía mientras le ayudaba a limpiar su túnica del polvo que había quedado adherido producto de su descanso en la acera - Por lo que veo pasaste por la casa de Cyrus, ese a mi me hizo comprar la enciclopedia británica, lloré de rabia cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no puedo negar que es un excelente vendedor. Y no te preocupes, que no le dirá Michael. Vayamos a mi casa y te enseñaré unos pequeños trucos que aprendí, hasta Cyrus terminará a tus pies, lo prometo ¿quieres un té y galletas? O quizás algo más cotundente, creo ni siquiera has comido mi pequeña.

Suavemente Élida le arregló el cabello y la abrazó, caminando así por varias cuadras hasta llevarla a su pequeña casa en aquel vecindario, el que hasta hace poco había sido un lugar horrible. Se sentía a gusto, abrazando a esa mujer por la panza, recordando los paseos que hacía con su madre años atrás, al atardecer.

"¡Por Merlín! algo dice que mi suerte va a cambiar, tengo fe" pensó mientras afianzaba el abrazo y se preparaba para una tarde de entrenamiento en ventas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Les gustó? Si quiere deje su comentario... es beneficioso para la historia, así ayuda a mejorarla..._

_¿Adivinaron que película vio Lunita? Es una de las favoritas de mi infancia..._

_Abrazos y espero sus visitas por el cyberespacio..._


End file.
